The white and black warriors
by Bobandbob1
Summary: Killua, Half cat and half merman. Gon, Werewolf. Kurapika, Nen. Leorio, Elf. Killua/Gon and Kurapika/Leorio. Maybe Illumi/Hisoka.
1. Chapter 1

Notes.

This is my first story. I have decided to do a long story. So, Help me with ideas and anything else with my story. This story is a mix anime/manga with four different animes/mangas and they are fairy tail, Naruto, one piece and hunter x hunter. You can say that this story is a remake of those animes/mangas but putting all four together. Be warn that it has my own changes and ideas to the story. So, Please be nice. Also, Please do not be mean to me about spelling and grammar. I try my best.

I named it the white and black warriors because Killua (The white warrior.) looks weak and light in color. But, Is not weak and has a very dark personality. Now, Gon (The black warrior.) look dark in color, Strong and scary. But, Is actually very kind and has a light personality.

Parings are Gon and Killua. Kurapika and Leorio. If I get to it, Hisoka and Illumi. Also Kurapika is a girl.

Info for story. Nens are humans with aura. Mythical creatures uses and have nature energy. Nature energy is using the energy from the surrounding life around the area. Aura uses their spirit energy.

The Zoldyck's children age are different in here. When the main story start, They go like this, The oldest is Milluki. (Age 21. Male.) The second child is Illumi. (Age 19. Male.) The third child is Kalluto. (Age 17. Female.) The fourth child is Alluka. (Age 15. Female.) The final child is Killua (Age 12. Both male and female.)

Warning this has Killua as a hermaphrodite. I have this in my story because I know that this is rare, but some humans have. But my story goes on more of a what if. You have been warn.

Story.

The world.

Narrator- This world is made of water and islands. Some islands are big, Small, Weird, Normal. The world is full of Nens and Mythical creatures.

Narrator- Now, Those who are born a mythical creatures or nens have to get a hunter license or a hunter certificate to live. If they do not get a hunter license or a hunter certificate then someone who has a hunter's license will be hired to kill those who do not have the license or certificate.

1.

The worlds Past.

This is thousands of years ago in the past. Back then, The world that is made of islands were all together as one. The entire world was a gigantic forest with a few house in it.

Narrator- Mythical creatures and nens at this time was feared. The humans feared them because they knew they were weak against the mythical creatures and nens.

You see a girl looking at a merman with big eyes and shaking her pointing finger at him.

Girl- "Get out of here. You monster!"

You see the merman running away.

Narrator- Hatred. The human's fear of mythical creatures and nens of not being able to do anything against them cause the humans to hate the mythical creatures and nens for it.

You see an angry man screaming at a male griffin.

Man- "Go back from were you came from! No one want you around."

You see the griffin on the ground start to fly towards him. Then, The griffin bite the man's head and rips it off. After that, The griffin flies off with the man's head in his mouth.

Narrator- Experimented on. Mythical creatures and nens let the humans experimented on them because they felt sorry for the humans. They felt sorry, Because they knew humans were weaker than them. So, They thought there might be a way to make humans into mythical creatures or a nens.

You see a female nen strap to a bed. Then, You see another women coming closer to the female nen with a needle. As the women comes closer you see the female nen shaking her head no and crying.

Female nen- "No. No. Stoooop!"

The women did not stop.

Narrator- Tortured.

You see a male nen tied to the floor crying being beat up by a man.

Male nen- Aaaaah.

Narrator- Yes, Mythical creatures and nens are stronger than humans, And they are smarter that them. So, Eventually, The mythical creatures and nens did not feel Sorry for the humans anymore. The mythical creatures and nens realize there is no reason to let the humans torture them. They also realize that humans, Mythical creatures and nens are not compatible. But, The humans became smart enough to make things that can hurt mythical creatures and nens. So, Humans became equal, And that satisfied mythical creatures and nens. There was nothing mythical creatures or nens can do about the human's fear and hatred, And they do not care about that.

Narrator- So, The mythical creatures and nens decided they would break out, And not let the humans torture them anymore. Never again. So, They formed a group call hunter association. This let the group do what they want. The hunter association made licenses to show them who are with them. Along with records of what they do in the group. The hunter association can work for humans or for the hunter association to make money. If the hunter association wants they can protect the humans.

Narrator- Why would any hunter association protect humans?

Narrator- Well, That is because even if the humans fear mythical creatures and nens not all of the humans tortured, Or experimented on mythical creatures or nens. Meaning, The humans who have not tortured, Or experimented on mythical creatures or nens does not deserve to die. In fact, The majority of the humans does not even know that some humans tortured, Or experimented on mythical creatures or nens.

Narrator- Those who are a mythical creature or a nen who are not apart of the association are bad Because most of them choose to do wrong to mythical creatures and to nens. They also created this group to disappear from the humans.

Narrator- Why?

Narrator- That is because the humans fear and hated the mythical creatures and nen. So, mythical creatures and nens decided to disappear from the humans to protect themselves and others who are a mythical creature or a nen from any human that would try to hurt them.

1.

Present.

Narrator- This is why those who are a mythical creature or a nen have to get a hunter license or a hunter certificate or they die. The license gives jobs to mythical creatures and nens who are light. Jobs like: Archaeologist, Beast tamer, Botanical, Cook, Informationist, Poison study, Jackpotter, Music business, Temp, Terrorist, Treasurer, Youth and Beauty contestador, Oceanologist, Meteorologist, Doctor, Shipwright, Navigator. This license also gives jobs to mythical creatures and nens who are dark. Jobs like: Ninja, Assassin, Pirate, Bandits, Mafia, Bounty collector, Blacklist, Hacker, Poacher, Sniper, Swordsman or swordswoman. There is a group that is illegal because they hurt mythical creatures and nens and that group's name is Akatsuki. The hunter license are only available to mythical creatures and nens.

Narrator- When you turn twelve years old you have to start taking the hunter exam to try to get a hunter license because that is the age when they are aware of their powers. If they do not, You know, They will kill you. But, Before you can take the exam you have to take the preliminary rounds first. If you take the hunter exam's preliminary first round and fail you get a hunter certificate. The hunter certificate basically says: you tried to get a hunter license but, you were not strong enough. You have to take the exam every year until you get the license.

1.

Killua's past.

Alluka was born a psychic and to be the next heir. A year before Killua was born. When Alluka was two years old. Alluka was outside with her mother.

Alluka- Hey, Mom?

Kikyo- Yes, Alluka?

Alluka- You are going to have another baby.

Alluka said with a serious face.

Kikyo- Ha, No, I am not. Alluka.

Alluka use her aura and send it in to Kikyo.

Alluka- Even if it is stronger than me.

Kikyo- Well, That depends what gender it is.

Alluka- It is half boy and girl. So, Can we have it? It will be born in 6 months.

Kikyo- OK, Alluka, We will see.

1.

Later that night. Kikyo was in a room with Silva.

Kikyo- Alluka said i will have another baby. I already have four and Alluka is going to be the heir. I really do not want another kid.

Silva- Did you ask if it is stronger than her?

Kikyo- Yes, I did. She said it will be stronger than her.

Silva- Did you ask what gender it is?

Kikyo- Yes. I did that too. Alluka said it is both male and female.

Silva- A hermaphrodite?

Kikyo- I do not know.

Silva- Did you ask what race it is.

Kikyo- No. I did not. Do you want to know that too.

Silva- No. We will find out what race he is when he is born. I do want you to have the baby. Then we will give you a hysterectomy.

Kikyo- What. Why do you want me to have the baby?

Silva- Because i rather a male or male and female that is stronger than her to be heir. I do not want you to have another baby that is why after you have him I want you to have a hysterectomy.

Kikyo- Yes, I agree with you on both.

1.

Six months later.

Kikyo has carried the baby for six months and her water broke.

Kikyo- What. The baby is not suppose to come for another three months. Wait a minute, Alluka said he would come in six months. That would be now.

Silva- Go to one of the empty rooms.

Kikyo went in an empty room with Silva and a female butler.

Female butler- OK, Breath and then push.

Kikyo- I know what to do I had four kids already.!

Female butler- OK, Then, Do it.

Kikyo pushes the baby out. Black and blue aura came out of the boy. He had a pink aura bubble around him, eyes close, not crying. He has ears on his head and a tail. His legs has blue scales on him. Kikyo sits up, Takes the baby, And lays down with the baby.

Kikyo- What is wrong with the baby.

Silva- I do not know. Is this pink aura his? Or was the black and blue aura his? or is both his?

Alluka runs in.

Kikyo- What is wrong Alluka?

Alluka- I know the baby is here. Can I see it?

Kikyo- Well, I do not know if he is dying or not.

Alluka- What do you mean.

Kikyo- I mean he had this pink aura bubble around him, eyes close, and not crying. But he looks fine.

Alluka- Oh, That pink bubble is mine. He is eating my aura. That is why he has his eyes close, and not crying.

Kikyo- When did you do that?

Alluka- Remember when I said you are going to have a baby?

Kikyo- Then?

Alluka- Yes.

Kikyo- Can you take your aura off of him.

Alluka- Yea, But he will cry.

Kikyo- You must be tired. So, Just take it off. We will take care of him now.

Alluka- OK.

Alluka's aura comes off of him. He opens his eyes and cries. Then he start to eat Alluka's aura and stops crying.

Alluka- So, What are you going to name him.

Kikyo- I am going to name him, Killua because he is going to be killing.

Silva- That is a good name and he will be the next heir.

1.

The next day.

Kikyo- You saw Killua with ears on his head, A tail and scales on his legs. You also saw how Killua was eats aura.

Silva- Him having ears on top of his head and a tail means he is a werecat. The scales on his legs say he is also a merman. So, That means he is what I am half werecat and half merman. He has inherited my gene and not your because you are human. Your gene has been past to are first born. That is why he is human and not a nen. The second child have got my gene in nen and that he is a merman but did not get my werecat gene. Third child is a mermaid. Alluka and Killua are the only children in the family that got the werecat gene and are specialists. Werecats are stronger then nen. Killua really is going to be the next heir now. Werecats are a specialists. Killua will need to drink blood to survive because he is a specialist.

Kikyo- Do you want me to start now?

Silva- No. Killua will not drink blood until he is three months.

Kikyo- OK, I will wait.

1.

Three months later.

Kikyo is with Killua. Kikyo cuts her arm and holds it up in front of him.

Kikyo- Killua, Do you want blood?

Kikyo puts her cut arm on his lips, Killua puts his mouth on the cut and drinks it.

Kikyo- I see. You do.

1.

When Killua was two years old.

Kikyo- OK, Now we will start you on training.

Killua- What training?

Kikyo- Your training of being an assassin.

Killua- Why?

Kikyo- Because I trained all my kids to be an assassin and I am not skipping you.

Killua- OK.

Kikyo- Follow me.

Killua followed Kikyo to a room with chains. Kikyo picks Killua up and chains him to a wall.

Kikyo- First lets see if you like blood.

Killua- Why?

Kikyo- Because if you like blood then you will have to drink it to survive starting now. If you do not like blood, Then you do not have to worry.

Killua- If I had to survive off of blood then would I not be dead by now?

Kikyo- No because people who has to survive off of blood do not have to until they turn two years old. When they hit two years old they have to drink blood to survive and if they do not then they will get sick and hurt.

She cuts her arm and holds it up.

Kikyo- OK. Now, Drink it.

Killua- OK.

Killua puts his mouth on Kikyo's cut and drinks it.

Kikyo- I see you like blood. You have to drink blood to survive. You are a werecat and a specialist.

Now let me explain to you about how nens has different categories which are call hatsus. Their are 5 different hatsus.

One, Enhancers, They are fast, Strong, And are healers. Enhancers have this ability because they use their aura from their arms, Hands, Legs, And feet.

Two, Manipulators, They can control things and beings with their aura. Manipulators can use this ability because they use their aura from their head.

Three, Conjunctures, They use their aura to create items. Conjunctures have this ability because they use their aura from their stomach.

Four, Zoans, They use their aura to turn in to an animal. Zoans are different than mythical creatures because mythical creatures use nature energy. Zoans can do this with their ability because they use their aura from their back.

Last, Specialists, They are anything that uses their aura differently than the other four hatsus. Specialists have a unique aura different than the other four hatsus. They have this ability because they think and act differently than any being. Specialists have to drink blood because of their aura.

Kikyo- OK, Now, Next training is knowing what is poison, Poison immune, And body control.

Kikyo has taken her arm back. she pulls out a cup with liquid in it.

Kikyo- Now, Is this poisonous or not?

Killua- No.

Kikyo takes out a different cup with a different liquid in the cup.

Kikyo- Good. OK, Now is this poisonous?

Killua- Yes.

Kikyo- Drink it.

Killua looked shock and started to get scared.

Killua- No.

Kikyo pushes the cup on his close lips.

Kikyo- Drink it.

Killua- No.!

Killua starts to cry. Kikyo grabs Killua's head and tilts it back with one hand the other hand has opens his mouth and pours the poison down his throat. Killua gags and almost pukes but, Before he could puke Kikyo grabs his throat and chokes him. Killua starts to cough up blood. After that, Kikyo unchain him. Killua fought against his poison training every time he was in it.

Killua and Kikyo walked outside. Illumi is here too.

Kikyo- Next for training is fighting skill. Illumi can you teach him?

Illumi- Yes.

Kikyo- Also, I will be keeping you up at night all the time.

Killua- No.

Kikyo- Well, I am going to do it anyways.

Killua learned how to do Muscle, Joint Control and Claws. Claws are when your fingernail turn into claws that are sharper than knives. Hand to Hand Combatant, The Snake Awakens. The Snake Awakens is when you can whips your arms with incredible fluidity and speed, cleaving anything that comes in contact with them. He learn all this from Illumi.

Notes.

For all who have read my story thank you. Tell me what you think about chapter 1 of this story and give me some ideas for chapter 2. If something is wrong with my story, Please tell me and explain how to fix it. Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

This world is made of water and islands. Some islands are normal that are big or small. Some are weird by the color, weather, or even by the tradition of the people. The world is full of nens and mythical creatures. Now, those who are born a mythical creatures or nens have to get a hunter license or a hunter certificate to live. If they do not, then someone who has a hunter's license will be hired to kill them.

This is thousands of years ago in the past. Back then, the world that is made of islands were all together as one. The entire world was a gigantic forest with a few house in it.

Mythical creatures and nens at this time was feared. The humans feared them because they knew they were weak against them.

You see a human woman looking at a merman with big eyes and pointing her finger and shaking it at him.

Woman- "Get out of here. You monster!"

You see the merman running away.

Hatred. The humans feared the mythical creatures and nens because they are not able to do anything against them. That caused the humans to hate them for it.

You see an angry human man screaming at a male griffin.

Man- "Go back from were you came from! No one want you around."

You see the griffin on the ground start to fly towards him. Then, the griffin bite the man's head and rips it off. After that, the griffin flies off with the man's head in his mouth.

Experimented on. Mythical creatures and nens let the humans experimented on them because they felt sorry for the humans. They felt sorry because they knew humans were weaker than them. So, they thought there might be a way to make humans into mythical creatures or a nens.

You see a female nen strap to a bed. Then, you see a human women coming closer to the female nen with a needle. As the human women comes closer, you see the female nen shaking her head no and crying.

Female nen- "No. No. Stoooop!"

The women did not stop.

Tortured.

You see a male nen tied to the floor crying and being beat up by a human man.

Male nen- Aaaaah.

Yes, mythical creatures and nens are stronger than humans and they are smarter than them too. So, eventually, they did not feel sorry for them anymore. That is when they decided that there is no reason to let them torture them anymore. They also realize that mythical creatures and nens are compatible with each other but not humans. The humans became smart enough to make things that can hurt them with. So, humans became equal and that satisfied them. There was nothing they can do about the human's fear and hatred of them and they do not care about that.

So, the mythical creatures and nens decided they would break out and not let the humans torture them anymore. Never again. So, they formed a group call hunter association. This let the group do what they want. The hunter association made licenses to show them who are with them. Along with records of what they do in the group. The group can work for humans or for the hunter association to make money. If the group wants they can protect the humans.

Why would any hunter association protect humans?

Well, that is because even if the humans fear mythical creatures and nens. Not all of the humans tortured or experimented on them. Meaning, The humans who have not done this on them do not deserve to die. In fact, the majority of them do not even know that some humans have tortured or experimented on mythical creatures or nens.

Those who are a mythical creature or a nen who are not apart of the association are bad because most of them choose to do wrong to their own kind. They also created this group to disappear from the humans.

Why?

That is because the humans fear and hated the mythical creatures and nen. So, mythical creatures and nens decided to disappear from the humans to protect themselves and others like them from any human that would try to hurt them.

This is why those who are a mythical creature or a nen have to get a hunter license or a hunter certificate or they die. The license gives jobs to mythical creatures and nens who are light. Jobs like: Archaeologist, Beast tamer, Botanical, Cook, Informationist, Poison study, Jackpotter, Music business, Temp, Terrorist, Treasurer, Youth and Beauty contestador, Oceanologist, Meteorologist, Doctor, Shipwright, Navigator. This license also gives jobs to mythical creatures and nens who are dark. Jobs like: Ninja, Assassin, Pirate, Bandits, Mafia, Bounty collector, Blacklist, Hacker, Poacher, Sniper, Swordsman or swordswoman. There is a group that is illegal because they hurt their own kind and that group's name is Akatsuki. The hunter license are only available to mythical creatures and nens.

Narrator- When you turn twelve years old you have to start taking the hunter exam to try to get a hunter license because that is the age when the being is aware of their powers. If they do not, you know, the association will kill you. But, before you can take the exam you have to take the preliminary rounds first. If you take the hunter exam's preliminary first round and fail. You get a hunter certificate. The hunter certificate basically says: You tried to get a hunter license but you were not strong enough. You have to take the exam every year until you get the license.

Killua's past.

Alluka was born a psychic and to be the next heir. A year before Killua was born. When Alluka was two years old. Alluka was outside with her mother.

Alluka- Hey, Mom?

Kikyo- Yes, Alluka?

Alluka- You are going to have another baby.

Alluka said with a serious face.

Kikyo- Ha, No, I am not. Alluka.

Alluka use her aura and send it in to Kikyo.

Alluka- Even if it is stronger than me.

Kikyo- Well, That depends what gender it is.

Alluka- It is half boy and girl. So, Can we have it? It will be born in 6 months.

Kikyo- OK, Alluka, We will see.

Later that night. Kikyo was in a room with Silva.

Kikyo- Alluka said i will have another baby. I already have four and Alluka is going to be the heir. I really do not want another kid.

Silva- Did you ask if it is stronger than her?

Kikyo- Yes, I did. She said it will be stronger than her.

Silva- Did you ask what gender it is?

Kikyo- Yes. I did that too. Alluka said it is both male and female.

Silva- A hermaphrodite?

Kikyo- I do not know.

Silva- Did you ask what race it is.

Kikyo- No. I did not. Do you want to know that too.

Silva- No. We will find out what race he is when he is born. I do want you to have the baby. Then we will give you a hysterectomy.

Kikyo- What. Why do you want me to have the baby?

Silva- Because i rather a male or male and female that is stronger than her to be heir. I do not want you to have another baby after you have him. So, I want you to have a hysterectomy.

Kikyo- Yes, I agree with you on both.

Six months later.

Kikyo has carried the baby for six months and her water broke.

Kikyo- What. The baby is not suppose to come for another three months. Wait a minute, Alluka said he would come in six months. That would be now.

Silva- Go to one of the empty rooms.

Kikyo went in an empty room with Silva and a female butler.

Female butler- OK, Breath and then push.

Kikyo- I know what to do I had four kids already!.

Female butler- OK, Then, Do it.

Kikyo pushes the baby out. Black and blue aura came out of the boy. He had a pink aura bubble around him, eyes close, not crying. He has white cat's ears on his head and a white cat's tail. He has both male and female parts between his legs. His legs has blue scales on them. Kikyo sits up, Takes the baby, And lays down with the baby.

Kikyo- I guess Alluka was right about him being both genders. But what is wrong with him?

Silva- I do not know. Is this pink aura his? Or was the black and blue aura his? or is both his?

Alluka runs in.

Kikyo- What is wrong Alluka?

Alluka- I know the baby is here. Can I see it?

Kikyo- Well, I do not know if he is dying or not.

Alluka- What do you mean.

Kikyo- I mean he had this pink aura bubble around him, eyes close, and not crying. But he looks fine.

Alluka- Oh, That pink bubble is mine. He is eating my aura. That is why he has his eyes close, and not crying.

Kikyo- When did you do that?

Alluka- Remember when I said you are going to have a baby?

Kikyo- Then?

Alluka- Yes.

Kikyo- Can you take your aura off of him.

Alluka- Yea, But he will cry.

Kikyo- You must be tired. So, Just take it off. We will take care of him now.

Alluka- OK.

Alluka's aura comes off of him. He opens his eyes and cries. Then he start to eat Alluka's aura and stops crying.

Alluka- So, What are you going to name him.

Kikyo- I am going to name him, Killua because he is going to be killing.

Silva- That is a good name and he will be the next heir.

The next day.

Kikyo- You saw Killua with ears on his head, A tail and scales on his legs. We know he is a hermaphrodite **now** too. What are we going to do about that? You also saw how he was eating aura.

Silva- Him having ears on top of his head and a tail means he is a werecat. The scales on his legs say he is also a merman. So, That means he is what I am half werecat and half merman. He has inherited my genes and not your because you are human. Your genes has been past to are first born. That is why he is human and not a nen. The second child have got my genes in nen and that he is a merman but did not get my werecat gene. Third child is a mermaid. Alluka and Killua are the only children in the family that got the werecat gene and are specialists. Killua is the only one two get the werecat genes and merman genes. Werecats are stronger then nen. Killua really is going to be the next heir now. Werecats are a specialists. Killua will need to drink blood to survive because he is a specialist.

Killua being a hermaphrodite is good because he has all the good thing about being a male and female. But, he also has all the thing bad about being a female too. Which is bad. But, i am ok with him being a hermaphrodite. So, we will do nothing to him about him being a hermaphrodite **. We will not even tell him that he is a hermaphrodite.** Do you hear me?

Kikyo- Yes, I do. Do you want me to start feeding him blood now?

Silva- No. Killua will not drink blood until he is three months.

Kikyo- OK, I will wait.

Three months later.

Kikyo is with Killua. Kikyo cuts her arm and holds it up in front of him.

Kikyo- Killua, Do you want blood?

Kikyo puts her cut arm on his lips, Killua puts his mouth on the cut and drinks it.

Kikyo- I see. You do.

When Killua was two years old.

Kikyo- OK, Now we will start you on training.

Killua- What training?

Kikyo- Your training of being an assassin.

Killua- Why?

Kikyo- Because I trained all my kids to be an assassin and I am not skipping you.

Killua- OK.

Kikyo- Follow me.

Killua followed Kikyo to a room with chains. Kikyo picks Killua up and chains him to a wall.

Kikyo- First lets see if you like blood.

Killua- Why?

Kikyo- Because if you like blood then you will have to drink it to survive starting now. If you do not like blood, Then you do not have to worry.

Killua- If I had to survive off of blood then would I not be dead by now?

Kikyo- No because people who has to survive off of blood do not have to until they turn two years old. When they hit two years old they have to drink blood to survive and if they do not, then they will get sick and hurt.

She cuts her arm and holds it up.

Kikyo- OK. Now, Drink it.

Killua- OK.

Killua puts his mouth on Kikyo's cut and drinks it.

Kikyo- I see you like blood. You have to drink blood to survive. You are a werecat and a specialist.

Now let me explain to you about how nens has different categories which are call hatsus. Their are 5 different hatsus.

One, Enhancers, They are fast, Strong, And are healers. Enhancers have this ability because they use their aura from their arms, Hands, Legs, And feet.

Two, Manipulators, They can control things and beings with their aura. Manipulators can use this ability because they use their aura from their head.

Three, Conjunctures, They use their aura to create items. Conjunctures have this ability because they use their aura from their stomach.

Four, Zoans, They use their aura to turn in to an animal. Zoans are different than mythical creatures because mythical creatures use nature energy. Zoans can do this with their ability because they use their aura from their back.

Last, Specialists, They are anything that uses their aura differently than the other four hatsus. Specialists have a unique aura different than the other four hatsus. They have this ability because they think and act differently than any being. Specialists have to drink blood because of their aura.

Kikyo- OK, Now, Next training is knowing what is poison, Poison immune, And body control.

Kikyo has taken her arm back. She pulls out a cup with liquid in it.

Kikyo- Now, Is this poisonous or not?

Killua- No.

Kikyo takes out a different cup with a different liquid in the cup.

Kikyo- Good. OK, Now is this poisonous?

Killua- Yes.

Kikyo- Drink it.

Killua looked shock and started to get scared.

Killua- No.

Kikyo pushes the cup on his close lips.

Kikyo- Drink it.

Killua- No!.

Killua starts to cry. Kikyo grabs Killua's head and tilts it back with one hand. The other hand has opens his mouth and pours the poison down his throat. Killua gags and almost pukes but before he could puke Kikyo grabs his throat and chokes him. After that, Kikyo lets him go. Then, Killua starts to cough up blood. After that, Kikyo unchain him. Killua fought against his poison training every time he was in it after that.

Killua and Kikyo walked outside. Illumi is here too.

Kikyo- Next for training is fighting skill. Illumi can you teach him?

Illumi- Yes.

Kikyo- Also, I will be keeping you up at night all the time.

Killua- No.

Kikyo- Well, I am going to do it anyways.

Killua learned how to do Muscle, Joint Control and Claws. Claws are when your fingernail turn into claws that are sharper than knives. Hand to Hand Combatant, The Snake Awakens. The Snake Awakens is when you can whips your arms with incredible fluidity and speed, cleaving anything that comes in contact with them. He learn all this from Illumi.


End file.
